Fraus Vidente
"A life of fortune and glory will be granted to whoever follows the Scorekeeper's will, and to follow her will, you must follow mine." '— Fraus Vidente s''preading the Scorekeeper's religion on Trandosha.' Fraus Vidente, is a Trandoshan force user, who came to Trandosha calling himself the prophet of the Scorekeeper. With his unique and immensely strong force powers mixed with the Scorekeeper's religion and his 'gift for speaking', he successfully convinced dozens of millions of Trandoshans to follow him, and then many other planets and races, over just a few years of incredible progression. On Trandosha ''Early Life There is little to no data on Fraus' life before the age of 16, when he first started plotting the execution of his religion. The only data implied was that Fraus was trained in intense Sith-like ways during childhood and this allowed him to become exceptionally powerful. During his teen years, his charismatic personality, along with his powerful force abilties, lead him to create a cult-based clan, making groups of hundreds in just a few years. Soon, he was able to rally many supporters and climb the political hiearchy. ''Career'' Fraus became a youthful but intelligent and persuasive leader in the Trandosha revolution movement after his care taker (a previous general of the revolution) was slain during an ambush. Soon, as the revolution gained power and got much more territory and a cease-fire treaty was established, he intelligently governed his territories and gave everyone jobs significantly reducing poverty. The dictators still had much control, and used slaves of their own people to have their economy function. Finally, Fraus struck again, and took over the entire Trandosha planet. Soon, he took over several other worlds, and rallied them to his aid. Attack on Descudar and Mon Calamari Descudar, a NOVA controlled planet, was attacked by Fraus in an attempt to gain territory over NOVA. NOVA, unable to save the civilization around the capitol, was forced to level nearly the entire planet in order to take back control. Meanwhile, Mon Calamari, a strong ally of NOVA, was under attack with the bulk of NOVA defending Descudar. Fraus was able to succesfully liberate Mon Calamari, only significant casualties being some ship yards. Talents and Abilities *All Trandoshan abilities (except better of course) *Pushing (to the extent of lifting a non-moving mobile space fighter) *Pulling (to the extent of lifting a non-moving mobile space fighter) *Lightning (to the extent of easily murdering a non-active being) *Jumping (to the extent of 20 feet above) *Armor Steroid (to the extent of not having your limb cut off by a lightsaber with no force added on to it) *Regeneration (natural Trandoshan power accelerated, 2-4 days with effort to regrow a limb) *Charisma (highly manipulative and charming, helps him convert people to the Scorekeeper's religion) *Being the 'Prophet' of an entire dedicated and worshipped religion *Exceptional marshal skills *Mastery of Djem So *Speed (3 minutes and 35 seconds for his first kilometer with no distractions) *These abilities can be increased or decreased based off Fraus' mood, and the circumstances.